Japan
by oxo49
Summary: this is about a boy named john who will have to start a new school in japan when his dad moves but will the new school bring him love or hate please read and review or just read
1. Chapter 1

Still to be decided

Chapter one

Surprise

Japan! Hi my names john I was a bell Baxter high school pupil until I learned my families moving to Japan! At first I was worried about going but I eventually began to look forward to it but I don't know how my friends are going to react. Japan! Why there of all places john. It wasn't my fault my dad found better work there. What's he's getting paid I will pay double! Its ok IL still is able to talk to you online. Yea but that's not the same. And I will visit on summer break. Yes! Beep! Beep! O that's my ride IL talk to u later online. Bye! So how did he take it? Take what dad. You are moving to Japan. Oh he took it well IL visit him on summer break. If you pay for it. Ok. Yea did you pack last night? Yes I am not a kid any more. Ok. Were here let's go get are luggage. What times is are flight? Quarter past ten. What time is it now? Nine. Right plenty of time to spare but let's go in case we are late. Right.

1 hour later

Right were here. Finally I was getting car sick. IL go get are tickets you can just do what you want bye. What is there to do here? Sit around. What. That's something to do here. O right it was you so all we can do is site around. Yea. Damn that's boring well how long you been here. Five minutes or so. So where you going. Japan you. Same here. So what's your name? Im called Megan you. Im called. John I got the tickets! I have to go maybe IL see you in Japan. Maybe you can never tell bye. Come on or we will miss are plane! Ok! Are we too late? No you just made it. Good lets get a seat john. Nice big plane good way to travel don't you think. Yea I am going to sleep good night.

End of chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Japan

John. John. John! Ah! What. Were here. Already? You slept for twelve hours. Wait were here! Your still half asleep aren't you lets get a cab.

Five minutes later

Taxi! Whistles. Thanks for stopping. No problem where you going. Hokaga road. Right.

Five minutes later

Here you go that will be 1000yen.ok bye. So what do you think of your new house son. Where's the bed? What you slept on the plane. And? Let's get unpacked first. Ok.

Thirty minutes later

There were all moved in I have to go pick up your new school uniform stay here bye. May as well go online and talk to David.

Bored32: hi David what been going on in bbhs.

Lol42: finnaly your on well people are missing you but I think the teachers are celebrating.

Bored32: lol my dad just went to get my new school uniform wonder how it looks.

Lol42: o yea before you go in the class change your shoes with the ones out side.

Bored32: how do you know that?

Lol42: the wisdom of movies lol.

Bored32: dads back got to go bye.

Lol42: bye

So how does it look? It looks great I can just imagine how you would look with it on. Is that good or bad. Well john im going to bed good night don't be late for school tomorrow. Well may as well go to bed to.

end of chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

School

Rrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg! Ahhhhh! Stupid alarm. What's for breakfast? Rice it will just be a minute. Ok. Now what's on TV? Um dad! The TVs in a different language. I've called a TV guy to come change it besides foods done. What are these? Chop sticks. …ok. Uh uh damn! How do you eat with these? If your having trouble get a fork. fine i will. your school uniform is hanging on your door. ok. il go get changed now.

five minutes later

well it better than my old one any way. o you better go you dont want to be late on your first day. o right bye.wait heres some money for lunch. thanks see you later. (so wonder whats going to happen at school). hi. huh o hi. im guessing your new here. how could you tell. you did your tie wrong. what oops. here il fix it...there. thanks. whats your name. lathar what about you. john.so what year you in. first year why? just wondering if il see you. so how big is the school. see your self. wow! is huge! not so loud people can hear you.let me see your time table. your first class is on the second floor in room 112. thanks bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4 The friend and the fight 

I would like to introduce the new student. Hi everybody I am called john. Right sit next to Conner. Watch this IL trip him up. Ow! John sit down and James don't do that again. Right today we are going to do. So you're the new kid. Yea and what about it. Just we don't get to many new people around here. Ok by the way what's that guy got against me. Who James. Yea. He just gives everyone new a hard time. Brilliant I just got here and someone hates me. He doesn't hate you personally just because your new but don't get on his wrong side he has a lot of friends who would do what ever he said. I hate people like that who get other people to do there work. Riiinngg! See you around john stay out of trouble. Ok thanks. Lets see next I have. Hay. Have a nice trip. Huh o you. I was just kidding we can be friends. Not interested. Wohh. He asked to be friends. And I said no. He doesn't just ask people to be friends. So he's picky why do I ca. smack. You could have just said yes but you had to make a problem out of it. Jesus my face why the hell did you. At that point he kicked me in the ribs. This is what you get when you're not my friend now think about my question. At that point they walked off while I lost conciseness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5Close friend"Where am I? Why is it so dark? How did I get here? Wait... It was that  
guy  
James. Wait he, ouch…, my ribs. What a messed up guy.""John.""What? Who said that.""John!""Huh.""Oh your finally awake how do you feel?""Like someone beat the crap out of me." "Well your lucky Amy found you. You lost a lot of blood.""Who are you talking about?" He asked in dismay. "Amy?" he said still confused

"She's in first year she found you on the way to history."

"Where is she?" "In the next room getting her medication," "What for?""I'm sorry but, I'm not aloud to tell you." "It's ok.""She wouldn't leave your side and you've been here for a good few  
hours." "So any thing broken?""Yea you have two broken ribs we've called your dad he'll be here in  
about 5 minutes." "So he's awake.""Huh who are you?" "My names Amy Ross, you're the one who found me I'll have to thank  
you" He said in pain.

If you don't watch out for James then you will get hurt again he's not someone

You should go around with.

Thanks for the advice why did you stay with me for so long.

I was worried about you James hasn't done any thing that bad to someone

He doesn't even know.

Thank you i have never met someone as nice as you what section

Are you in?

I am in section 1.06 what about you?

Same as me I just wish we could have met in a better way other than me

Lying in a bed with broken ribs.

John! Where are you

Dad?

John! What happened?

It's a long story dad I will tell you on the way to the hospital

Bye Amy see you some other time.

5 minutes of limping later

Here is the car so who is Amy? He said in a sarcastic voice

She's just a friend now hurry up my rips still really hurt

O right hospital

Son sorry about today its my fault you had to go through that.

John? Sleeping already he must be exhausted.


End file.
